


To the Eldar

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Other - Freeform, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem dedicated to the Firstborn.  Rather bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Eldar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In Middle-earth a people dwelt  
Who sorrow felt, whose soul was sore.  
They came before the Followers,  
The borrowers in Númenor.  
In Eriador, in lands so fair,  
They would live there for evermore,  
But Valinor did once decree  
That over Sea they go before  
The End, restore to other hands  
The star-lit lands, the ocean's roar.  
Long yearning for the distant West,  
They came to rest upon its shore  
Whereof their lore had always told.  
Even though cold their doom they bore  
Until the hoar of time should melt,  
No fear they felt, and knew no dearth.  
In Middle-earth a people dwelt...

Now they are neither here nor there --  
 _Avánier, avánier..._


End file.
